Poems Fett
by Sithstrukk
Summary: I had used all my good titles. This is a collection of multi-genre poems centering around Boba Fett set around the time of the Clone Wars. Includes Slave 1, Jabba, Ygabba, Jango and more! Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Growing

**After writing "One Thousand Words of Wisdom" and "Reflection and Remembrance," both of which centered on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, I decided to break away from the Master/Padawan Jedi themes and write about a character near and dear to my heart… Boba Fett! This collection of poems will be multigenre. If Boba is a little OOC, forgive me. (Though in the poems I've written so far, he seems pretty in character) This fic will be updated once every one or two days, since I write poems pretty fast. If I don't update for a few days it's because I've lacked inspiration. But my inspiration always jumps back and I'm ready to write! Are you ready to read?**

**Growing**

I'm growing,

I'm growing.

Faster than you ever did.

I'm a bounty hunter now,

I'm a pilot now,

I fend for myself now.

Because I'm growing,

I'm growing.

Faster than you ever did.

You were a kid longer.

Well I'll be an adult longer.

We all grow up eventually.

You grew old and dead,

And I grew up real quick.

**There's our first poem. Figured it would be a nice starter. Next poem will center around a letter of the alphabet… or a person. Or both. Who knows? As soon as I get time to post I will do so.**


	2. Chapter 2: D

**D**

His name was D.  
He offered to help me.  
I knew not to trust D,  
Because there was nothing in it for him.  
It was all for me, really.  
So I tried to decline D,  
And left without another word.  
Guess there was something like credits in it for him.  
D chased me,  
Like a freak would.  
So I shot him down.  
Slave 1 and me,  
We don't need no help.  
No help from D.

**Yes, I know "Slave 1 and me" is not proper English. It was all for the rhyme. Well, read and review, and I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews sooner; I'm just in a rush this morning but wanted to get this up.**


	3. Chapter 3: My Ship, My Rules

**My Ship, My Rules**

Look Dad,

I know you had a rule about

Desserts in the galley.

Well, it's my ship now

So now my ship's stocked with pudding.

Yum.

_ooooo_

**Reviews are love! :) In addition, I'd like to clarify something about last chapter. D is just a random character I created for that poem just to bring out Boba's character. Essentially, he's trying to manipulate Boba (or so Boba thinks) so he's dead meat when he went too far. Like the name, don't ya? D. **


	4. Chapter 4: Boys Don't Comb Their Hair

**Boys Don't Comb Their Hair**

Boys don't comb their hair;

I tried to brag to Ygabba.

She laughed.

All boys comb their hair,

Especially boys with hair as long as mine.

Truthfully, I combed my hair as a kid.

Then things just... got in the way.

Then I didn't feel like combing it.

No one cares out here anyway

Whether your hair looks half decent or not.

Well, Ygabba cares

And Ygabba sat me down

And combed it for me;

Ran her hands through my hair

And tucked it behind my ears

And used comb teeth to work out the knots.

Only Ygabba; I'd only let Ygabba.

Then she gave me her comb

And told me to put it to good use.

I nodded, glancing at the floor.

Ygabba was barefoot.

She told me girls don't wear even socks.

I laughed…


	5. Chapter 5: Slave l

**Thanks to all you readers and reviewers! It's great to know you're enjoying these poems!**

**One warning: A teeny bit of foul language in this one, so if you're young or not comfortable reading mild language I suggest you don't read.  
**

**Slave I**

You're perfect and you know it,  
Aren't you?  
Smooth to the touch,  
And when you ride you glide.  
Stealthy, hardy, and damn fast.  
Perfect ship for a bounty hunter.  
Just perfect for me.


	6. Chapter 6: Stares

**I think it would be prudent to note that Ygabba is a dessert chef for Jabba the Hutt. Look her up. *nod***

**Stares**

Pulled me in just like a black hole,

I couldn't escape.

Even if I wanted to escape...

...I couldn't.

Her gaze was too strong,

Ygabba's got a way with

Making you feel like the worst thief ever.

She's got a way with stares.

So I gave her back the snatched truffles.

Stars, I love those truffles.

But I hate her sad scowls.

I like her smiles better.


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing

**Dancing**

That was one awful job,

Out on the Dune Sea.

I lost my shoes.

Don't ask how.

I had a speeder.

But had to dance a good deal.

Well, not dancing.

Walking, supposedly.

I suppose it was more like dancing.

Sand so hot,

My feet still have blisters.

The Suns won't stop, will they?

They stop at night,

In the cold, my toes freeze off.

Stars have mercy,

If Jabba knew

His favorite bounty hunter was out

Dancing on the Dune Sea.


	8. Chapter 8: Attention

**Attention**

Fat eyes rolling with joy,

Tongue lolling along,

I approach you, your fattiness,

To present my fine catch.

Then I scoot away from the trap door

Because pit beasts are always hungry.

Pit beasts like crunchy green armor,

Or so Bib Fortuna tells me.

It's not scaring me, but I know it's a warning.

I go on with caution

As a credit chip is passed

From the majordomo's hand to my callused palm.

I've learned to slip it in a pocket real quick,

With all these jealous scum around.

Then I put on a smile, speak the best Huttese,

Until the whole room is mine.

All attention is on me.

For once,

Jabba's house is mine.

_ooooo_

**Boba may not seem like the kind of person to want attention. That's… kind of what you'll have to see next chapter. Since I'm posting one day at a time, these two poems will be related and you'll see what it's about. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Rather Lucky

**Sorry for not updating these past two days. There's really no excuse, except for the fact that it was hot and humid and I can't stand the weather so I spend my day being really lazy.**

**Rather Lucky**

Last guy who did it...

There was no last guy who did it.

No one asks for a raise from Jabba.

Except me.

I'm good, useful now,

He needs me more.

I guess I'm...

...almost irreplaceable.

I could ask. So I did.

Jabba loves his money

And I need the money

And I bargained for the money.

Back and forth,

Back and forth,

A near quiet room, finally,

A gurgle of satisfaction

From a short throat,

He says he'll raise my pay

One percent.

Smile. Nod. Leave.

One percent.

Rather lucky.


	10. Chapter 10: Crazy

**Crazy**

What, they think I'm crazy.

No no no,

It's just the stench of blood and white of bone;

That's what's

Crazy crazy crazy.

Back on the hell-planet, with that helmet

That crumbled to dust under my hands.

Then I wake up, no more

Dreaming dreaming dreaming

Of that crazy day of Geonosis

You know why?

I won't think about it anymore.


	11. Chapter 11: Cold

**Cold**

So perplexing,

Bitter silence

And no one to talk with me.

Normally,

I don't care

A person needs quiet.

But endless hours

In hyperspace

Without you,

Dad

The copilot chair

So empty

It's cold.


	12. Chapter 12: Laughs

**Laughs**

When that Hutt laughs-  
Loud, trolling, rolling over our heads  
I get the urge to  
Laugh back at him, mimicking  
Loud, trolling, rolling  
Laughing to let him know  
How ridiculous he is.


	13. Chapter 13: Stronger

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. I hope I didn't make you lose interest! Poem writing has been slow… but I have an excuse! Yesterday was Star Wars in Concert. :D**

**Stronger**

These damned ways

Some bounty hunters work

It can drive me mad

To see them so ignorant.

Don't judge

But I want them to

Keep up their precious failures,

Fall out in good time

So raw

Not new, but stupid

Didn't know they were so weak

Or that I was so strong.


	14. Chapter 14: Birthday

**Birthday**

Ygabba's birthday is coming up,

Gabborah told me in the kitchen.

A birthday is a big deal, I know,

So I realize I'll need a gift.

A gift for Ygabba. What do you get a friend?

She lives simply and doesn't want much.

She doesn't need much nor except much.

I want her present to be meaningful and useful,

The perfect kind of gift.

Saw something in a vendor somewhere- a mirror.

Bought it, gave it to her, blushing furiously.

She loved it, and I know she'll use it.

Now she'll know how beautiful she is.

_ooooo_

**My apologies for not updating sooner. I tried to come up with something better than this for days but I couldn't. So I decided to post it, and I hope you like it.  
Just wondering- what has everyone's favorite poem been so far?**


	15. Chapter 15: Betraying Her

**Thanks for all your feedback yesterday! I tried to reply to reviews- I was replying to your review, Pasha Pasha, and then it turns out I accidentally reviewed my own story! Heh… awkward. I don't know how it happened, because I could have sworn I was writing a review **_**reply. **_**Clicked on the little reply button and everything. Oh, well. Pasha Pasha, your review reply is on the review page… I think. Now it's not showing up. I got the email. *headtilt* Fanfiction has technical problems!**

**Betraying Her**

She wants to see the galaxy now.

It'll never happen;

I tell her as much.

Her sigh stirs over my cheek,

And we're on our separate ways.

I can't take her with me.

That would be attachment,

And I couldn't risk betraying her.

Allies and rivals only,

Right, Dad?

_ooooo_

**This might be the last poem I post for a while. I don't know. See, I have family in town this week and then I'm going out of town ****to see _more _family next week. Ugh. Family overload. Well, I'll make the most of it and write a few poems.**


	16. Chapter 16: Coruscant

**Well, yesterday my writer's block pretty much ended. I was eating cheesecake when all of the sudden I felt like writing. Unfortunately, my family was doing so much "your-mama-don't-dance-and-your-daddy-don't-rock-and-roll" karaoke that I only got one poem in. And what drove me to volunteer to sing with a Swedish accent? I can't sing. I can't do any accents.**

**Coruscant  
**

What's Coruscant like?

(Ygabba's latest question)

It's crowded, I say,

More so than the grains of sand on the Sea.

It's loud,

And I describe a sandstorm's winds.

And it's adventure,

Which…

I can't place to a lot here.

Nothing Ygabba would know, anyway.

Ygabba shrugs.

She doesn't need a Coruscant adventure,

She says she needs a boring life right here,

With her father and me.

_ooooo_

**What's today? A CRAB FEAST! BOO-YAH! OLD BAY OLD BAY OLD BAY! BLUE CRABS… WHOOOOO!  
Sorry; I got excited. In short I mean I won't be writing poems today 'cause I'll be busy picking crabs.**


	17. Chapter 17: Working

**Whoa. I am freaked out. I was happily eating crabs in a strong wind and rain… but I was rather content. There was very little thunder or lightning. We come home and the power is out. In the morning I find out that a good portion of the state was absolutely **_**pummeled **_**by what was possibly the worst summer storm in years. So while people fled to basements, fires started, trees went down, and lights went out, I was sitting on a patio without a care in the world. Disturbing.**

**Working**

I'm working.

Well, why am I working?

It never occurred to me…

But I don't need to work.

I've got tons of credits.

I could live comfortably

For a while, anyway.

Why put myself in this position,

Why work in the first place?

It's not working; that's why.

It's bounty hunting,

It's what I do;

Simple as that.

_ooooo_

**Two more days until I go out of town. I'm going to try to post two or three poems tomorrow. I'm going to miss posting… but I'll be back!**


	18. Chapter 18: Dessert Slaves

**Wow! I'm really sorry for not updating before I left for all that time, but I've written…almost 20 poems since then! I plan to post… maybe three or four a day. Or do you want me to space it out, one a day, so there is one poem every day? Well, for now I'll go with one poem a day. And now some of the poems begin to take on a storyline...  
Oh, one more thing. I haven't seen the Clone Wars series. Frankly, I'm not a fan and have no desire to watch it… yuck. In addition, I'm still deciding whether or not to accept it as canon. I don't like what they're doing with Boba Fett.**

**Dessert Slaves**

Ygabba and Gabborah;

head chefs of Jabba's dessert kitchen.

Best in the galaxy, I bet,

and Jabba bets it, too,

so he keeps them working for him.

Steady job, uneasy pay.

They work a little like me,

except they work like slaves

turning out all the desserts you could ever want.

And they can't escape.

Jabba make sure of that.

It's just the price they pay for knowing

the fine art of dessert making.


	19. Chapter 19: The Echo

**The Echo**

One of Jabba's servants

owns an exotic type of animal

I've never seen before.

Then it escaped and

ran right into the cockpit of Slave 1

as I lounged in the pilot seat,

staring at the landing pad.

"Hey, boy," I said.

"Hey, boy," it said back.

I started.

This fuzzy little creature

could mimic what I said.

"Know any other words?"

He echoed it back

He rattled off on his own, then,

phrases he knew,

stuff his master said.

He told me everything

about everyone

that anyone had ever said about another-

dirty secrets, gossip, tales that made my sides hurt

until I was rolling on the floor laughing

and he was laughing along.


	20. Chapter 20: I Hated Him

**I Hated Him**

Stopped by the dessert kitchen to say goodbye.

Another group bounty hunt,

but I didn't expect to see

another hunter in the kitchen,

talking to Ygabba.

A guy, my age,

humanoid with blue hair.

Taller and stronger.

I hated him.

Making Ygabba laugh.

I stood, dumbfounded,

she didn't even see me.

I hated him.

He glanced out the window,

gesturing to his ship,

gave her a kiss on the cheek and strode away.

I was glad she didn't see me.

I hated him.

Out in space, I shot at his ship.

I've shot in defense and battle in places like this,

but never in rage.

He was a guy,

and Ygabba was just my friend, right?

Right.

I didn't care.  
I hated him.


	21. Chapter 21: Living Free

**Living Free**

Dad knew I hated chores,  
but that I did them anyway.  
He knew what foods could make me sick  
and knew what meds I'd need.  
Now I'm off, on my own, without a dad.  
No one knows me well,  
I do everything myself.  
Is it lonely, Dad?  
No.  
It's kind of nice,  
living free.


	22. Chapter 22: Perfect Huttese

**I have decided, once and for all, to finish this series as fast as possible. Don't ask why.**

**Perfect Huttese**

Perfect Huttese;

I have perfect Huttese.

Advances syntax, clarity,

My second language.

Perfect Huttese-

Or so I thought.

Maybe I need to brush up on it

Before I talk to another girl

Because whatever I said,

I must have said it wrong

I thought I asked for a glass of water!

I got a smack across the face instead.


	23. Chapter 23: Envy

**Envy**

Never knew I could love one

Until I saw her

Finest ever,

Best I ever saw.

I envy

One lucky enough to have her,

I envy them so much.

But I return to my own

Like a good loyal man.

Because behind every good bounty hunter

There's only one ship.


	24. Chapter 24: Heroes

**Heroes**

Nearly choked to death

Cried sand to death

Nearly died of shame.

Just another Tatooine day,

I got stuck in the middle

Sand stuck in my eyes and clothes and hair

Burying my speeder and I,

We just about died.

Woke up the next day.

No sand, just bed sheets

Back at Jabba's palace.

I'll never know who rescued me

With heroes you never know,

You know?


	25. Chapter 25: Talking Man to Man

**Talking Man to Man**

Man to man is how we used to talk.

Gabborah and I were friends.

Maybe that changed somehow

Because I'm older

Maybe because he's paranoid

Or maybe because Ygabba's more beautiful than ever.

Whatever reason, I was on my way in

He pushed me out, to the wall,

Grabbed my collar, told me:

If I was in his daughter's sight again,

I'd be sorry.

I think he was sorry;

Suddenly we were boy to man,

Or maybe bounty hunter to scared father

Because he looked at me weird,

Like I was dangerous or something.


	26. Chapter 26: Angry

**Angry**

Gabborah slipped out of the kitchen,

and I slipped in.

I found Ygabba in the corner,

angry, asking why I didn't visit anymore.

Then she was

angry at her father

he's wrong; I'd never hurt her!

I told her so

with the brush of lips.

_ooooo_

***facepalm* I'm so not in the mood for sappy romance. But go ahead and tell me if you liked it.**


	27. Chapter 27: Modifications

**Modifications**

Slave 1 is my life

and always has been.

But if Jango saw,

he'd hardly recognize

his own ship.

It's really master of air and space now,

outfitted with everything.

He wouldn't recognize it,

with all I've done to it,

but I think he'd like it.


	28. Chapter 28: I Have to Shower

**I Have to Shower**

Even I know it;

I have to shower.

I smell, I reek, I

_have to shower._

Down the hall,

Down to my room,

casual,

hope they don't need me,

hope Jabba won't need me,

I smell like bug guts-

I actually handled bug guts.

Almost to my room,

to soon,

a public laugh;

I need a bath

so bad,

and even I know it.

Aw, kriff.

So close.

If Jabba needs me

as much as my comlink says,

he better hold his nose.


	29. Chapter 29: Jedi Hunt

**Jedi Hunt**

Not once

ever

never

but maybe

now it's game

for a Jedi hunt,

Slave 1.

Not designed for

Revenge

or hiding from

magic Jedi eyes

not once

ever

never

except for

when Dad's death

called for it

and when I get

around to it

Slave 1 and I

will Jedi hunt.

_ooooo  
_**Eh, I don't know what drove me to write this one. I'm almost done this series, by the way… thought it would be fair to give a warning.**


	30. Chapter 30: Disappearance

**Disappearance**

They're gone.

I don't know where or why or how

I hope they're alright

I don't think they're dead

I think they wiggled out of Jabba's grasp;

no longer dessert slaves.

A new person replaced the two of them

but his truffles don't melt in your mouth just right

and his cake is over sweetened.

They got out, though,

and it's good for them.

Thank the stars and hope they're free.

But I'll never see them again;

I'll never see her again.

Ygabba's gone

and she didn't tell me.


	31. Chapter 31: Deadly

**Deadly**

Maybe Gabborah's eyes were right.  
Maybe I'm dangerous and damn deadly  
and it seemed bad at the time,  
but maybe it's a good thing.  
They left, I grew tougher,  
like my heart tightened or something.  
My tactics get more grotesque;  
less regard for others  
and I'm not cocky,  
but I like a good fight.


	32. Chapter 32: I, Boba Fett

**Ooh, the grand finale. This is the final poem. Let us all take a moment to pull out our handkerchiefs and bow our heads. The legacy of Boba Fett… I think this last poem sums it up. I wrote it a while back. It was one of my first poems, and I cringe at a lot at some of my first poems. But this one… I'm okay with it, I guess. Eh… let's admit it, I'm scared to post it. Please tell me what you think.**

**I, Boba Fett**

Not born, just grown

A special clone.

Grew up with no friends,

Never thought Dad's love would end.

On my own, barely ten

The galaxy's a hard place to be in.

Working for a Hutt,

Still not making enough

To be on my own.

Yet all alone, heart still cold,

I found Sintas.

Not made for loving,

Yet bred for hunting.

The right hand of Vader

I tracked down lightsabers

Thrown into the Sarlacc

I fell so hard I was never the same.

Leading the Mando'ade

While fighting for my life

I found a clone

I especially owe

For saving me.

Love never left me alone;

Sintas came home

Frozen in carbonite,

They thought she was dead after one night.

Mirta is married

And Jango's legacy is strong.

Not born, just grown.

A special clone

I am Boba Fett.

_ooooo_

**Okay, now I'll admit it. I have a crush on Boba Fett. I love him just as much as Qui-Gon. And I don't like Clone Wars series; just thought I'd throw that out there.  
Thank you EVERYONE! You're the best readers ever! I can't believe you all liked these poems of mine.  
Psst, if you **_**really **_**want to read more poems, I'm going to be posting a new poem series about Jedi soon.**


End file.
